Beats of An Empty Heart
by cold-wet-nights
Summary: Chloe's mom is dead, her father abuses her every day and night. She can't take life anymore, but when a certian Shane Gray arrives at her school will things change for the better or worse if she falls in love with him? SHANE/OC pls read and review :D
1. Chloe

"YOU BITCH!" Chloe's dad screamed as he punched her in the stomach, "I freakin' told you to get dinner ready right after you come home from school, yet you didn't. WHY?!"

Chloe whimpered beneath her dads legs, "I'm sorry, I had detention, I'm sorry. I swear I won't do it again."

"You better," her dad spat as he headed into his room. Her dad wasn't exactly the nicest father in the world. He didn't like Chloe talking to guys; he made her do all the cooking, and he beat her every single night. He sometimes gave her an extra beating in the morning before she went off to school just like today. Her mom was dead, no one could save her from her dad's beatings. No one.

She got up and winced when pain ran through her body like lightening. She gasped and leaned on the chair. She breathed slowly and took her bag to head off to school.

At school, she had no friends, she would sit in her corner at lunch and no one would even look at her. No one knew she existed; sometimes the teacher would even miss her when she called attendance, she was invisible.

She walked towards her locker wincing at every step she made. There was commotion everywhere. If she was a normal teen she would've tried to find out what was going on, but she wasn't normal. She took her books out and headed to class.

"Alright guys, we have a new student with us. I'm sure you already found out who he is, but girls please don't bother him too much. Say hi to Shane Gray everyone."

Shane Gray walked in. He was handsome, and looked like a great gentleman. Unfortunately she knew he wouldn't notice her. She looked down at her table as the teacher introduced him to everyone.

"Sit there by Chloe," Mrs. Anderson said pointing to the empty seat next to Chloe. Chloe shot her head up as she saw him walking to the empty seat beside her. No one shot her any evil look because they knew that Shane Gray could never fall in love with Chloe Hanson.

"Hi," he said with the small smile. She hesitantly smiled back at him and looked back down at her notebook. Mrs. Anderson started the class and everyone turned their attention to her.

Half way through the class Chloe shifted her position, but regretted it. Pain shot down her back from the beating she had gotten last night and this morning. She winced, taking deep breathes. She felt everything around her turn and twist as her she got dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Whispered Shane to her as she gasped for air. Her lungs seemed to have stopped working.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Anderson. I think she needs to go see the nurse, she doesn't look so good," said Shane as he realized that Chloe was in too much pain to even hear what he was saying. Her eyes began to droop down as Shane caught her by the waist and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my goodness, do you know where the nurses office is Mr. Gray?" Said Mrs. Anderson with a worried look.

"Yeah, we passed by it today," he replied picking up Chloe. She got death glares from every girl in the room, she knew they thought she was faking it, but she wasn't. This couldn't happen right now, what would she say if they asked her where she got all those bruises?

She felt Shane lead her out to the nurse's office.

"Hang in there," he whispered to her as his strong arms supported her whole weight.

The nurse's door was flung open and Shane laid down Chloe on the bed.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as she turned away from her magazine to look at Chloe. She got up and walked towards Shane.

"I don't know, she started gasping for air half way through class and winced and stuff."

The nurse put her hand on Chloe's stomach and she let out a gasp as she flung her body upright. She put her legs down.

"I'm sorry," she muttered trying to get onto her feet, "I'm fine, this happens all the time."

"What?" Shane said as she put her feet on the ground.

"Yup, sure does," said the nurse turning back to her magazine, "she's always falling down the stairs or hitting her head. She's fine, she just needs to rest."

"What do you mean? I'm sure this doesn't happen every day 'cause she looks as if she's in so much pain right now. It's your job to see what's wrong."

Chloe held on to the door knob as she watched Shane Gray, the Shane Gray scream at the nurse, for her. No one has ever done that to her. She was always fainting or falling, and it was like a ritual for her to come to the nurse's office at least twice a week.

"I'm fine," she said trying to reassure him, "I just fell down the stairs this morning and I guess I didn't fell the pain till now. Thanks anyways." She headed out back to class and Shane followed behind her.

"All good now?" Asked Mrs. Anderson as Chloe walked into the class with Shane coming in after her.

Chloe nodded and went back to her seat. The whole class went by with no accidents as did the class after it. Finally it was time for lunch. Chloe sat in her usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria with a book in her hand and started reading while chewing on her apple. She winced when she accidently hit her arm on the table.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, "you better watch that arm." Chloe looked up to see Shane Gray with two guys with curly hair, Nate and Jason Gray. What did they want with her? She was practically unseen by everyone else.

"Can we sit here?" he asked pointing to the free seats beside her. She hesitantly nodded and turned her face back into the book trying to hide from his stare.

She felt him come sit in the seat beside her but she didn't look at him. There were so many people who would give away their seats for them and they chose to sit with her? She got up to drag her stuff from the seat where Jason was going to sit but she wheezed in pain.

"Whoa, be careful," said Shane pulling her down as she struggle for air, "where does it hurt?"

Why did he care so much? No one as much kicked her before now, but here was the famous Shane Gray worrying about her. She couldn't tell him about her dad, he'd think her life was messed up and hate her like everyone else. Pain shot through her body like a thousand bullets and she let out another gasp.

She could feel Jason's and Nate's gaze on her deciding if this girl was faking it or was really in pain, but from the looks on their faces she knew that they didn't think she was acting.

"Everywhere," she muttered bending her head down and closing her eyes trying to suppress the throbbing in her body.

"Oh god," said Shane as he saw the bruises that she had hidden with her long sleeved shirt. She had cut herself 3 nights before, just as a try and found out that it took the pain away, as if it was stealing it, from her fragile body.

He picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the cafeteria; no one saw them since the door was exactly to the left of them.

"No," she muttered closing her eyes and clinging to his shirt. He needed to put her down; he couldn't see the state she was in. She could feel hot wind blow against her and she immediately knew that she was outside. She felt Shane put her inside a car and she opened her eyes to see herself inside a small limo.

"What are you doing?" she said trying to get up.

"Getting you to a hospital." He answered her as Jason and Nate walked in. They couldn't leave school just like that, but then she remembered, they were Connect 3, the famous rock stars, they could do anything they wanted. Why were they doing this for her though?

"No," she tried to get out but Shane pulled her away from the door, "what're you doing? I don't want to go to a hospital. I'm fine. You can't just randomly come and take me to a hospital." Her dad was going to kill her. She knew that that night she would get a huge beating if he found out she was sent to a hospital.

"Yes I can, you look like a dead rat for Pete's sake. Even though I barely know you, I can tell that this was not caused by a fall down the stairs."

Chloe looked at him in shock. Was that how she looked like? A dead rat? Was that the lowest level a human could seep into?

**a/n: my sister said that the lowest was a cockroach that's been stepped on but still didn't die and then thrown into a sewage pipe..hehe…lol, anyways what did u think of the first chapter, I think this story is better that forgotten thoughts of a broken heart, tell me what u think! REVIEW!**


	2. Thanks

Chloe knew she couldn't beat Shane even if her life depended on it, and somehow in a way or another, her life did depend on getting out of that car. If her dad found her in the hospital, he would beat her to death. He didn't want anyone to find out what he did to her every night and going to the hospital would endanger everything he ever did to her.

If she couldn't beat Shane out of the car then she wouldn't let the doctors touch her. She wrapped her knees to her chest and sat huddled in the corner, like a scared alley cat.

"I swear, we won't do anything to hurt you, we just want to make sure you're okay," Shane said trying to get her to sit straight.

"Yeah," Jason said nodding.

"Why do you care?" she asked her voice hoarse from crying, "No one ever did, why do you freakin' care?"

"Because no one was paying attention to you, no one helped you, and we can't watch you suffer and do nothing about it," Shane said reaching out his hand to hold her, but she moved so that he couldn't touch her.

"Who did this to you?" asked Nate.

She couldn't tell them, her dad would beat her even more. "No one, I fell down the stairs."

"Obviously that came from the stairs," said Shane sarcastically pointing to the cuts on her right arm.

She shrugged and finally said, "please don't take me to the hospital, he's going to kill me if he finds out, please."

She was pleading them not to take her, and Shane saw the suffering she was going through in her eyes.

"Who's going to kill you?" Nate asked. Had she let that slip? She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't.

She shook her head, "no one."

"We're here," the driver said. Shane bent down to scoop her up but she moved away from him.

"Please," she begged tears streaking down her face. She didn't know how hard it was for Shane, to see such a beautiful girl hurt like that. Who would ever try to harm her? She was scared of that person, not scared that she was going to die if he hurt her again.

"I swear, I'll just let them check on you, then I'll take you home."

She shook her head in denial. That would mean getting home late, she couldn't go through the pain she'd went through last night.

"Please, for me," Shane said with worry written across his face. Suddenly Jason put his hands under her and scooped her up. If Shane wasn't going to get this girl to get checked up, then he would.

She struggled under him, but he held her tight.

"Excuse me," he said to the nurse, "she's hurt, can a doctor please see her?"

The nurse looked dumbstruck than finally realized she needed to answer.

"Yeah sure," she lead them to a room and Jason set Chloe on the stretcher, "the doctor will be here in a sec."

Chloe tried to get up but Shane held her down. Her eyes were bloodshot. Had the person who beat her up threatened her or something, because this girl looked really scared?

The doctor came and checked up on her, covered her bruises while she unwillingly shook.

"Sweetie, who did this to you?" the doctor finally said after he cleaned her cuts and bruises. She shook her head for the fifth time that day.

"I'll make sure that that person doesn't hurt you again, I swear, just tell me who it is so we can get someone from the child care service to get him. This is child abuse."

She shook her head again, if she told him than she'd have no home. "I don't remember," She said unwillingly, "I was walking and this guy came and started beating me up." She knew that the doctor wouldn't buy this lie, but surprisingly he did buy it.

"Okay," he sighed, "but if this happens again be sure to tell someone, okay?"

She was 17 yet they treated her like a baby, she nodded hesitantly and stepped out of the room to walk into Shane who was waiting for her.

He smiled down at her and gently hugged her. She hugged back. He felt so warm, like a cuddly bear, and so protective.

"Can you get me home?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, come on guys," he said to Jason and Nate who were slouching on the couch behind him.

It was 3:00, if she got home by 3:30 her dad wouldn't find out where she was and she wouldn't get beaten up tonight.

Shane scribbled some numbers on a card and handed it to her in the car, "that's my number, call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded looking at the card.

"I'll call you tonight to make sure you're alright."

She looked at him, he was so caring, and for a famous rock star, that was very very odd.

She let out a small smile and looked back down at her knees.

"Why'd you do that?" Jason finally said pointing at the scars on her arm.

She shrugged, "I tried it once, and I'm not going to do it again."

"But why'd you try it?" asked Nate.

"I just felt like doing it."

"Are you like emo or something?" asked Jason.

She shook her head. Finally she saw her house out the window. "That's my house," she said pointing at it.

"Really?! We live 4 houses form here!" Shane said happily.

"Oh, okay," that would mean she would be forced to see them a lot, and they might find out about her dad.

She got off the car and grabbed her books from Nate. She had no idea how they'd gotten them from school, but ignored her curiousness and walked into her house waving bye to them.

She put her books on her bed and went to make dinner. She got the steak ready, with some white rice and mashed potatoes. She set the table with a candle in the middle. She needed to please her dad to avoid a beating.

"Wow, I see you've learned your lesson," her dad said as he walked into the now spotless dining room.

She nodded with fear.

" Looks like I won't have to exhaust myself tonight." He sat down and started gobbling up the food messing up the table along the way.

She went up to her room and started doing her homework when her phone rang.

"Hey," said Shane's sweet voice. Wait did she just say sweet? "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she said as she continued doing her algebra 2 home work.

"What're you doing?"

"Home work."

Suddenly a shout came from downstairs, "CHLOE! GET UR WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE!"

She jumped in fear and dropped the phone running downstairs. Shane could hear everything that was going on his eyes widening in fear for Chloe. What was going on?

"CLEAN THIS UP!" he heard the man scream. A clattering of dishes came and them a crashing sound of a glass breaking.

"YOU CHEAP PIECE OF SHIT!" he heard a thump and then a sound of someone hitting the wall.

"Chloe, Chloe, answer me!" Shane said worried about her, "God damn it!"

Shane didn't hang up as he headed downstairs to go to Chloe's house.

"Shane what's up man?" Nate said as he saw Shane hurriedly put his shoes on.

"Chloe," he said, "get Big Rob, fast."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"JUST FREAKIN' CALL BIG ROB!"

Shane ran to her house, and banged on the door as he heard a blood curling scream coming from inside. He saw an open window and jumped through it.

The sight he saw in front of him was heartbreaking. A man that looked like Chloe was over her punching her everywhere he could reach.

Shane lunged forward and blocked the guys punch. Chloe watched in both horror and pain.

"Who the hell are you?!" said her dad wide eyed.

"A friend, get her hands off her!" Shane said threateningly, Big Rob walked in just in time to stop Chloe's dad and hold his arms behind his back. No one could stop Big Rob once he was angry.

Shane picked up Chloe in his arms and headed out the door to his house.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you now," he said as she whimpered clinging on to his shirt for dear life.

They walked in to Nate who was calling the police and Shane's mom looking at him worriedly to find out what was going on. Once she caught sight of Chloe's body she gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"Big Robs over at her house trying to stop her dad." He looked at his father who immediately ran outside to catch up with Rob. Her mom straightened up the couch.

"Lay her down here," she said looking at Chloe's fragile and broken body.

Shane set her down as his mom brought a damp piece of clothe from the kitchen and the first aid kit. She handed Shane the clothe as she cleaned up the bruises and Shane whipped Chloe's face with it. Her forehead was getting very hot, and she let out a cough.

"I think she's sick mom," Shane said as he held her hand.

His mom put her hand on Chloe's forehead, "I think so too, call the doctor."

Shane picked up the phone and called the family doctor.

Chloe could hear sirens from outside. What had she gotten herself into? She knew her dad would be caught one day, but she never thought that he'd be caught this way.

Shane was calling the doctor; she should've expected all this to happen. She held on to his hand as hung up.

"You're okay, now," he whispered as she felt him carry her to what looked like his room. She let out a cough. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to get sick now?

After what seemed like hours and the doctor had finished checking up on her, she was left alone in the room with Shane.

"Was that why you wouldn't tell us who hurt you? So that your dad wouldn't beat you up again?" she flinched at the thought of her dad.

"It's okay, he's gone now, he won't hurt you again," Shane said when he saw her flinch. He had never done this to a girl, he had never helped a girl this much. Yet Chloe seemed different, very different, from any girl he'd ever known. She was broken, really broken, and he had chosen in a spur of a second, to help her.

She was really beautiful, breathtaking, actually. He wondered why no one noticed her before. May be because she was all beaten up and didn't even bother to put on makeup, but she still looked pretty without it.

He liked a girls natural beauty. She let out a cough and he put his hand behind her back to help her sit straight. He awkwardly left it there. Surprisingly she leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her tighter.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No, Thank you," he said looking down at her.

"Why?"

"For entering my life."

**a/n: How was this chapter?! pls review and tell me, no chapter 3 until i get 10 reviews AT LEAST! btw guys, i'm moving to some weird country so i might not have internet for a while starting nxt week, so i won't be posting up any chapters to any of my stories starting saturday, but i promise that when i do get internet i'll post a lot of chapters up, cuz ill still be writing. I promise that i'll post chapter 3 before i leave thou, so enjoy. :)**


	3. Lovesick

Chloe was lying on Shane's bed coughing her lungs out. Her head was burning, and everything around her felt like it was stirring. Voices seemed distant to her and every time she coughed she felt like her insides were being burnt.

The doctor had said that her temperature was moderate, at a 104 degrees Fahrenheit. That was apparently very bad for her body. She was going to be taken to the hospital that day if it rose much more than it already was. Shane was by her side dabbing a wet clothe on her forehead. She slept almost all day long and woke up only in time to eat, but she didn't feel like eating.

Her insides were burning, and her eyesight was already blurry.

"Sh-shane," she muttered reaching out her hand and coughed. She rested his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. He took out the thermometer.

"Oh my god!" he screamed, "Mom!" Denise came running in.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a panicked voice.

"Her temperature is 105.7 degerees, I don't think that's really good."

His mom bent down and felt her forehead.

"Oh God. Honey, you just sit here under the covers, you're going to be okay, we're taking you to the hospital." She nodded letting her know that she'd heard her. Minutes later after she heard Denise and Paul, Shane's dad, talking she felt someone put his hands under her and lift her up.

She realized it was Shane. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be okay," he said as his mom tucked the cover around Chloe so that she wouldn't be cold. She was already shaking really bad and trembling mostly because of the fever. He got inside the car and put her on his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her breathing grew heavier as the minutes passed by.

"Chlo, can you talk or do something, 'cause I get worried when your quiet."

She let out a cough. "I'm tired," she said her voice hoarse.

Finally they reached the hospital. Shane brought her out of the car and went into the hospital.

His mom was already talking to the nurse who led them into a room with a single bed and a couch. Shane laid Chloe on the bed and pulled the bed sheet over her. The doctor tested her blood, gave her some pain killers, and injections. By the time he had finished a whole hour had passed.

Chloe looked lifeless when they walked in. Shane kissed her forehead and sat on the side of the bed. She was in a deep slumber. Nate and Jason walked into the room.

"WE'RE HERE NOW!" Shouted Jason happily.

"Shut up," Shane whispered angrily, "she's sleeping."

"Oh," Jason realized that Chloe was indeed sleeping, "sorry."

"How is she?" asked Nate grabbing a chair. Denise and Paul had gone home leaving Shane alone with Chloe but now Jason and Nate were here.

"I'm not sure, the doctor said she'd be okay when she wakes up."

"Did she like faint or somethin'?"

"No, the doctor gave her sleeping pills."

"Shane," she muttered stretching out her hand.

"Shh, its okay, I'm here."

She opened her eyes to the figure of a very worried looking Shane Gray. She didn't know how she ended up liking this guy, but he obviously liked her back. He was so caring, protective, and funny.

"How are you feeling?" He asked helping her sit up straight.

"My heads killing me, but the fever's gone down."

"Thank God," he let out a sigh.

"Hey guys," she said as she realized Jason and Nate were still there.

"Hey!" Jason said running over and giving her a bear hug.

"Air…I need…air," she said struggling to breathe.

"Oh, sorry," Jason said pulling away.

"It's okay." Nate came over and gave her a small hug. He was the sensitive one, always quiet. She wondered what was on his head all the time for the past week, but you could never find out. At least that's what Shane told her. Nate was more to himself, he wouldn't tell you anything unless you asked, and the answer would always be simple and straight forward.

"You alright," he said. She realized she'd been quiet for a long time.

"Yeah," she whispered back. Her ruffled her hair and went back to his seat on the couch.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Shane said heading for the door, "don't kill her guys."

Chloe chuckled and laid her head back on the pillow. Nate came and sat where Shane was previously sitting.

"He really likes you by the way," Nate finally said.

Chloe looked at her hands quietly.

"Why me?"

"You're different, not like everyone else. People try to get to Shane by acting like they love him when they don't. You're not acting."

"Huh?" She didn't get what he was saying. Acting?

"You like him too, I can see it every time you look at him."

She let out a small smile. You could never tell what was on Nate's mind, but he could read your mind perfectly well.

"He cares about you, a lot. Just get better and I'm sure Shane will tell you in no time that he loves you. Trust me."

Love was a big word, but coming from Shane, it would mean the world to Chloe because she loved him back.

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews!! Chapter 4 shud be up soon, probably today, I want to put up as many chapters as I cn before leaving :D**


	4. SLUT!

"Hey slut," Chloe turned around to the face of Dan, the school jock who was said to have slept with every cheerleader in the school. Ever since Shane had asked her to be his girlfriend, things weren't going so well with others. Guys realized that they had totally missed out on sleeping with Shane Gray's new girlfriend, and attacked her whenever possible. Girls hated her guts, throwing her evil looks whenever she passed by. The press didn't help either; they were always at her neck wherever she went.

"I'm not a slut," she said trying to get away from him.

"Oh, you soooo are," he said grabbing her face with his hands.

"Leave me alone!" she said trying to get him from over her. He crushed his lips into hers licking her lower lip trying to get her to open her mouth, but she didn't. She struggled trying to push him away, her screams muffled by his lips. People passed and looked at them doing nothing.

Shane headed to Chloe's locker and saw a scene that he never wanted to ever see again. Dan was crushing Chloe against the lockers making out with her while she tried her best to get him away. Shane ran and pulled Dan away from her. She was already sobbing.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"What're you going to do rock star?"

"Just go away." Jason and Nate came by to see what was going on.

"What the hell's going on?" Nate said with a confused look as he stared at Chloe's tear streaked face. This had never happened to her before.

Dan shot Shane an evil glare and then turned to Chloe, "that was great, may be next time I'll even get in bed with you."

Chloe moved closer to Shane as he put a strong arm around her. Dan left ignoring everyone's stares.

Shane looked at Chloe as she buried her head into his chest. Everyone was still watching.

"It's okay," he said leading her away to the girls bathroom, "it's okay, he won't touch you again, I promise."

"I'm so scared Shane, all the guys are starting to look at me and stare at every part of my body. I'm scared one of them well actually rape me or something."

"I won't let them touch you ever again, okay? I'm here with you and I'll never leave your side, I promise."

Chloe sniffed and whipped the tears away.

"You're in the girls bathroom by the way," she said with a small giggle.

"I know, but I'm with you," he closed the distance between them and gently placed his lips on top of hers. That's what she loved about him, he was so gentle, and protective making sure that he didn't force her into anything.

They parted as the bell rang. "Time for class," he said with a smile.

"Yup," she replied looking at him with a grin. He always knew how to make a girl happy, no matter what the circumstances were.

**a/n: Hey guys, sorry this chapter's a bit short cuz im typing it from the airport…hehe. I can never stop writing. Anyways, hope you guys like the story for now! REVIEW!! :D**


	5. Life

Chloe lay on the grass staring at the dark starry sky. Everything around her seemed so peaceful. Why hadn't she felt it before now? The stars tinkled with light. She sighed and looked at the moon. It was a new moon, not a full one. Just like her, new to everything around her. She was just starting to heal, the wounds and scars that her dad had forced upon her were fading, but that's when the nightmare's started.

She would thrash around in bed trying to fight back the ghost of her dad that filled her dreams every night, but he wouldn't stop beating her in her dream until Shane would appear besides her trying to calm her down.

She felt a warm body lie beside her. "Hey," Shane said as he intertwined his hand with hers.

"Hey," she replied still looking at the stars.

"What do you see?" Shane asked looking at the stars sparkle the sky.

"Things I've never noticed before," she replied to him with a hushed voice. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. He gently laid it on his heart so that she could feel his heart beat.

"How do you do that?" He asked as a confused look appeared on her face.

"Do what?"

"Intrigue me so much that I can feel my heart skip a beat. Can you feel it?"

Chloe kept her eyes on the stars.

"Yeah, I can feel it."

They sat silently for a couple of minute staring at the stars in awe.

"It's so beautiful," Chloe finally said. They were still in the same position as before; Shane kept a strong hold on her hand.

"Just like you," Shane said. Chloe got up and kneeled over Shane gently placing a kiss on his forehead. He kissed her lips and she went back down placing her head on his chest. She snuggled herself close to him as he put a secure arm around her. He kissed her hair and laid his head right beside hers. They were both like a jigsaw puzzle, finally bound together, each finding the missing piece they were searching for.

"AWWEEEEE, this is so cute!" they heard someone say from behind them. Shane's and Chloe's shot up to see Jason standing there taking a picture of them.

"JASON! Leave! Why do you have to ruin the moment?!" Shane said giving him the angriest look he had.

"Sorry, sorry. Go back to your star watching thing," Jason replied turning back around to head for the house.

"He had to ruin it didn't he?" Shane said as Chloe let out a small chuckle as she looked at her lap.

Shane got up and pulled Chloe along with him as they too headed for the house. It was already getting chilly outside.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" Shane asked as he held her closer to him.

"Sure. Are you going to make it?"

"Yup."

Shane got in and made two hot steaming cups of hot chocolate and sat down on the table facing Chloe.

"This is good. Coming from Shane Gray I might as well say amazing," Chloe said as she sipped from her cup.

"Coming from you that is the nicest thing anyone has said about my hot chocolate till now!"

They sat staring at each other not saying a word, just keeping the silence. Suddenly someone barged into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Nate said happily holding a girl with straight blond hair, "Shane, remember Janet? We met her in LA last summer. She moved here and goes to the same school as Chloe's."

"Yeah," Shane said with a small smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Janet replied she looked over at Chloe.

"Oh, this is Chloe," Nate said pointing at Chloe. "She's Shane's soul mate," he said in a whisper.

Chloe let out a nervous smile and looked down at her hot chocolate. She wasn't used to interacting with people, she always found herself stuttering and stumbling over her words.

"Oh, you're the one whose dad used to beat up. Everyone's spreading rumors about you at school," Janet said with a smirk.

Chloe felt a tear creep down her cheek. "Yeah," she said her voice hoarse, "the slut."

She got up and ran to her new room. She could hear Shane screaming from downstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU MEANT TO HURT HER DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Dude! Calm down!" Nate shouted back, "She didn't mean it, it just slipped."

"NO IT DIDN'T! IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN OR TRY TO HURT HER FEELINGS IN ANYWAY, I SWEAR I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES JANET!" Shane shouted louder than ever.

"Oh yeah, she's your new puppet isn't she. You're trying to act like superman aren't you?" Janet finally said with an evil look.

"She's not my puppet, and so you know, I love her more than I've ever loved anyone before," said Shane heading up the stairs to Chloe's room. He opened the door to see her knees pulled up to her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably in the corner of the room. She wasn't even on the bed; she was sitting on the bare wooden floor.

Shane felt his heart crack. He hated seeing her like this.

"Chlo," he said stretching out his hand, "its okay."

She shook her head backing away. "No it's not. You screamed at her, you threatened her. Why?"

"She hurt you Chlo, what was I supposed to do? I love you, and I need to protect you."

Chloe sobbed harder. "I hate it when you get angry, I get scared."

Shane's heart fell down. He didn't think that she would react this way to him trying to defend her. She was so innocent, not wanting more than what she gets. It was heartbreaking to see her like this.

He gently picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promise you I won't scream again, okay? I love you more than anything in this whole world, and it hurts to see you broken like this." Her sobs eased and she looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful to him. Blue eyes, black hair. It all clashed, yet made her even more attracting to him.

He led her to the bathroom where she washed away the tears.

"Come on, we didn't finish our hot chocolate," Shane said with a smile as he hugged her tightly kissing her nose.

"Love you," she said as she crushed her lips to his tightly. He licked her lower lip and she allowed him entrance intertwining their tongues.

They parted and looked at each other.

"Let's go," Shane said pulling Chloe along with him down the stairs, "ignore Janet, okay? Show her that you're stronger than her, don't let her get to you, 'cause she doesn't know you one bit like I do."

Chloe nodded hesitantly.

"Is she dating Nate?" She asked as they grabbed their now cold hot chocolates to put them in the sink.

"I'm not sure, may be."

"Oh," She replied.

"I'm sure that Nate won't be that stupid though," Shane said with a chuckle.

"Do wanna go get ice cream?" Chloe asked randomly.

"It's late, it's already 10. I think we have some ice cream here though," he opened the fridge and brought out some ice cream.

"You're one eater," Chloe laughed, "it's not about the ice cream, it's about going out with you."

"Oh," Shane frowned, "you sure you don't want ice cream?"

"No I don't, let's go watch a movie."

"Now that is a good idea, but we need popcorn."

"Stop thinking about food!" Chloe said dragging him to the living room. Nate was sitting slouching on the sofa looking grim.

"What's up?" Shane said.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you? You know you got Janet pissed and she left," Nate answered pissed off.

"She was the one who was being all evil. You know it's not easy seeing the person you love cry," Shane shot back trying to keep his voice low so that he wouldn't freak out Chloe again.

Nate looked at Chloe. He could tell that she was crying, her eyes were still blood shot. Nate was somewhat jealous of Shane; he had found someone he truly loved. Nate on the other hand was stuck there trying to find the right girl.

Jason suddenly came into the room followed by their mom.

"Hey guys, who made the hot chocolate?" Denise said as she set down her purse on the coffee table.

"Me," Shane said proudly, "Where'd you guys go?"

"We went over to some old friends of ours. What did you do?" Denise said looking around her. She caught eye of Chloe cowering behind Shane. Then she saw her blood shot eyes.

"What happened?!" Denise said looking at Chloe with a worried face.

Chloe shook her head trying to speak, but nothing came out. Why would her voice suddenly disappear when there was someone other than Shane in the room?

"Janet came over and said some stuff that upset Chloe," Shane said holding her hand.

"Who's Janet?" Jason asked.

"The girl we met in LA last summer, she lives here now," Nate said for the second time that night with a dull voice.

"Well she must have no heart at all to try to upset you, sweetie. Don't let anything anyone says get to you. Just ignore them, you're a good girl you deserve better," Denise said pulling Chloe into a hug. It was like having the daughter that she never had. Chloe felt so fragile, though, like she would shatter at any second. "I'll always consider you like a daughter, and try to be like a mom to you."

That's when Chloe broke, with the word mom. Her mom had never been there for her. She hadn't tried to stop her husband knowing that he'll beat her up if she made an attempt to help Chloe. She cared too much for herself, yet she knew that Chloe's dad would come and beat her to death, which he did.

No one knew that her dad killed her. He burned her body, and no one bothered to ask where Chloe's mom had gone. She still remembered that day. Police didn't care if someone was missing unless that person was reported to be missing or murdered something that Chloe's dad didn't do.

The tears crawled down one by one. Denise suddenly realized that the girl she was hugging was crying.

"Oh my goodness, did I say something wrong sweetie?" she asked with a worried face. Shane pulled Chloe away from his mom and held her.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Chloe just kept on crying. This would be a very long night for her. Everything seemed to be just crashing down on her tonight.

"It's okay," Shane said rocking her gently, "It's alright."

Denise motioned Jason and Nate to leave along with her as they left Chloe alone with Shane.

He moved the hair out of her face and looked at her.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I just remembered what my dad did to my mom. It's not a big deal," she replied wiping away the tears, "happens all the time."

"You're telling me that you cry like this all the time without me knowing?" Chloe sat there silently staring at her feet. So what if she cried herself to sleep after Shane had gone to his room? So what if she would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare sweating buckets? She was used to it. It was something normal.

"Chlo, I wanna help you. You know I'll always be there for you, but you can't hide your tears away from me."

"I know, I just….I don't want to be a burden."

"What burden? All I want for you is to be happy. Sure, I've known you for just a couple of weeks, but you know of the term love at first sight. That's what I felt, and as long as your with me I'll always love you. I want you to be happy."

Chloe sniffed back some tears.

"Do you know how scared and worried I get for you when I find you thrashing on your bed during the middle of the night? I feel like I lived your life, went through it all. I'm part of you now. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry."

"You've never been through what I've gone through."

"May be not, but I still know that you can't deny that you're hurting from inside, you can't hide that fact."

He was squeezing her shoulders tightly now.

"You're hurting me," she whispered trying to get away from his grasp. He let go, "I want some time alone."

He left her to go up to her room. Why didn't she admit that she needed him, when he could see it in her eyes? He plummeted on the couch and put his face in his hands. He cared for her so much that he forgot to care for himself anymore. All he wanted was her to smile, and to mean it. He let a tear slip as he thought of how scarred her heart already was. Shane Gray was crying, for a girl, for one single broken girl.

**a/n: hey ppl! i know i haven't updated in foreveeeer, but I'm in a new country getting used to a new school, so i know you guys understand :D i promised a long chapter so here it is. b:D REVIEW!! sorry if you pm'd me and i ddnt reply cuz my e-mail is packed 564 e-mails to be exact.**


	6. Inevitable

2 hours had passed. Shane had sat there on the couch waiting for the right moment to go up to her, to check on her at least. He wanted to tell her he loved her, more than anything in the world, and that she could confide anything to him, but he did not know how to get the point across to her.

He headed up the stairs and knocked Chloe's door.

He received a muffled "Come in." He stepped inside the room. Chloe was on her bed, under the covers, rolled up into a ball. He sat down beside her on the bed and moved the covers. The scene before him was heartbreaking. Her face was tear streaked and her hair was everywhere. Yet her blue eyes still shined brightly.

He gently moved the hair out of her face and lifted her up in sitting position so that his hand was behind her back supporting her. She looked like she might pass out because of the crying. She looked down at her lap letting the tears fall. He looked at her intently.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"I'm sorry, too," she muttered. He lifted her face up with his hand holding it with his palm. He kissed a tear as it fell down her face.

"I was a jerk, I shouldn't have tried to talk to you that way... it hurts to see you like this. It's killing me," he still had her face in his hands and more tears fell when he said those words. He wiped some tears away from her face and pulled her into a hug. She said nothing but hugged back engulfing herself into his warm gentle body.

"Please stop crying," he begged wiping more tears away. He draped an arm over her and pulled her towards his chest.

She took his hand and squeezed it as she sobbed some more. This wasn't just normal crying. No one cried this much. Suddenly it struck him; she was having a break down. She squeezed his hand even more until it was numb. She closed her eyes, her head throbbing. She tried to stop herself from crying but her body would not register. She was in too much pain. Even though Shane was there holding her, she felt a gaping hole in her.

"Chloe," Shane said holding her shoulders, "it's okay, I promise, its okay. Please stop crying. Does it hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head and sobbed some more. Anger drifted over her as she thought of the way he had treated her two hours before. She knew that he didn't mean to hurt her, yet he did. Now, he was holding her in the same way just not as tightly.

She pulled his hands off her and climbed off the bed. She swayed and he held her waist.

"What's wrong, Chlo? Please just tell me, I swear I'll listen to you," he said as she tried to get away from him again. Why was she pulling herself away from him when she wanted to hug him tightly and never let go? Why was she pushing him away?

She stifled a sob and headed out the room to be faced by Jason. He looked at her confused and then looked at Shane who was trying to hold her up straight. She leaned at the wall for support as she headed downstairs and out the door.

"Chloe where are you going?!" Shane screamed as she opened the front door trying to get out.

They all came running to see what was going on.

"I'm leaving," she said as she headed out, but Shane grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back in without hurting her again, but she pulled away.

"Why? Chlo, tell me what I did wrong and I swear I'll fix it. You don't even have a home, you can't go anywhere," Shane said trying to pull her back in.

"I don't belong here, this _your _home, not mine," she headed off trying to go away, but Shane pulled her bridal style and dropped her on the couch.

He looked angry, very angry.

"You're not going anywhere Chloe, no matter what you say or do!" he went and closed the door. Chloe buried her face on the couch and sobbed. Why was he doing this? He could just let her leave and live his happy life, but he chose to be with her and to keep her from doing that. She felt him come sit beside her and pull her up.

"Bring some water," he commanded Nate who came back hurriedly with a glass of water. Chloe was shaking under Shane's arms trying to contain herself. Shane handed her the glass. "Drink," he commanded. She took the glass and drank the water, afraid that he may do something to her if she doesn't.

She handed him the cup and he realized how much she was shaking. It shot through him like a bullet, she was scared of him. Pain was evident through her face.

"Chlo," he muttered realizing what he had done, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this angry or mean, I just want you to stay. I can't live without you. I don't want you to be scared of me either. I'm not going to hurt you."

The tears crawled down her face. Denise came rushing in shocked at the sight before her. She came up slowly and sat next to Chloe

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked wiping the tears.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you just want to get rid of me. I'm a pain, Why do you want someone who's crying over almost nothing?"

"Well, to start it off, I love you, and plus I still don't understand why all the tears," Shane pointed out.

She looked down at her knees.

"Nervous breakdowns aren't easy when you're trying to hide them," she whispered.

Shane pulled her closer into a hug, "but you don't have to hide it from me."

She hugged back. For such a long fight, this was such a short apology. She closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep quickly under Shane's arms. She felt someone pick her up and lay her down on a warm bed, not the wet mess that she had made out of hers.

She felt Shane bend down and kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him the leave the room. She was in his bed room, on his bed.

'_Shane'_

She thought.

Her first love.

Her only love.

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love

wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time

**a/n: omg, I know u guys think im the worst writer in all of history for not updating fast, say forever, but im really sorry, u cn be really angry at me and never talk to me agn, I deserve it. I've been sooo busy!! Life is getting soo hectic!! Ill update as soon as I can…agn…im sorry. The song is inevitable by Anberlin, very sweet song. **


End file.
